Sinister
by xzinni
Summary: This story follows one family's turmoil through the restaurant chain known as Fredbear's Family Diner/Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Jeremy and Lorraine wanted to do his parents a favor by taking over the place after they retired but little did the know, the tragedy that was soon to strike, followed by a thirst for revenge.


Welcome to my new story, guys! This story will take place starting with FNAF4, going to FNAF2, then FNAF1 and finally FNAF3. I have most of the entire story planned out thus far, and I think each game will take place in a new story, sequels, if you will. :) I hope you guys do enjoy this story! I don't own anything related to FNAF; I only own my OCs. :)

* * *

Sinister - Chapter One

 _5 Days Until The Party_

Young Bradley stood in his bedroom, crying. He hated his step brother, Mike. While Mike was a couple years older than Bradley, he was anything but an older sibling to look up to. He was mean to Bradley, constantly tormenting him and scaring him.

Bradley sniffled and climbed onto his bed, picking up his Fredbear plushie and hugging him close, a few tears dropping onto the bear's hat.

 _"What did he do this time?"_

Little Bradley sniffled again, wiping his nose on his shirt sleeve, before sitting the Fredbear plushie down on the bed in front of him. The plushie's eyes were illuminated with white pinpricks, which were fixated on the boy. The voice that spoke to Bradley always comforted him and always made him feel safe.

Before Bradley could stop crying enough to answer, the voice spoke again, coming from the Fredbear plushie.

 _"He locked you in your room again. Don't be scared. I am here with you."_

Bradley nodded his head, hugging the plushie close again. "I know. Thank you, Fredbear. You're my only friend."

 _"That's not true,"_ the Fredbear replied, _"We are all your friends. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Spring Bonnie. We will be there for you. Try knocking on the door. Maybe your Grandparents will hear it and open it."_

Bradley nodded, climbing down off of the bed and walking over to the door. He knocked on the door with his fists, as hard as he possibly could. He could hear his step brother laughing from the kitchen. He tried again, feeling his hopes of having the door opened vanish.

He could hear the television on in the living room, the volume turned up very loud. His Grandparents had trouble hearing to begin with. They'd never hear him pounding on his bedroom door now. Especially with the TV turned up so loud. Bradley gave up and collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion, crying again. He had no idea when his parents would be home, either.

 _"It will be okay. Tomorrow is another day."_

* * *

Bradley was dreaming again. The same dream that he'd had, every time he fell asleep. He was in that strange room again. He didn't know why he was in that room, but it scared him. It looked like a bedroom, with a bed behind him, a Freddy Fazbear plushie sitting on top of it. There were a small bottle of pills and a vase of pink and white flowers on the table beside the bed. There was also an IV drip next to the bed. Bradley didn't know the name of it, but he did know that he'd seen them in hospitals, when his Grandma or Grandpa was sick.

There were two dressers in the room and a closet in front of him. There were also two doors, one on either side of the room, both cracked open. Bradley looked down and saw he was holding a flash light.

It was the same thing, every time he had this dream. Some little things would be different every time. The dreams weren't usually too bad, but he did fear that if he kept having them, they'd only get worse.

Hearing a noise, Bradley ran over to the left door, pausing and listening, trying to see if he could hear the noise again. Hearing nothing, he turned his flashlight on, gasping as he saw a purple rabbit with a lot of teeth, slink back behind the corner. Once Bradley was sure it was gone, he ran back to the bed, hands and knees shaking. Hearing a noise behind him, he spun around and shone the light on the bed, jumping in shock as three mini Freddys sat on the bed, twitching violently. They jumped off the bed quickly, seemingly scared off by the light.

Bradley whimpered, turning around again and running to the right door, as he heard a noise. Upon not hearing the noise again, he shone his light and cried out in shock as he saw a yellow chicken, holding a cupcake, slink back around the corner, like the bunny had done.

Bradley ran back to the bed, looking up and shining his flashlight on the closet as he heard the door creak. He ran over, pausing, before turning his light on. What looked like a robotic fox snapped his jaws at him, letting out a horrible screech. Bradley jumped in shock and slammed the closet doors shut, holding them together.

When he opened them again, the was only a small little Foxy plushie sitting in the closet. The 'night' continued on like this, seemingly never ending. Finally, what sounded like an alarm clock went off, freeing Bradly from his dream.

He looked around groggily, realizing that he was on the floor of his bedroom. He didn't care. He'd had his dream for the night. It was over now. He could actually sleep peacefully now, until his parents got home.

* * *

"Thanks for watching the kids for us," Jeremy smiled warmly at his parents, as he walked them to the front door, with his wife, Lorraine, "I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"Not at all," his father chuckled, "Bradley played quietly in his room all afternoon. Mike was outback with his friends for much of the day, too. They're good kids."

"We're really sorry to keep asking you to watch them," Lorraine spoke up, "We're just so busy at the diner right now. We've hired more staff, so we should have them trained by next week. Then we'll be able to be home with the kids more."

"It's no problem, dear," Mrs. Fitzgerald smiled, patting her shoulder, "Trust me, we know. We're the ones who retired and left the company to you two. Which, we're grateful you agreed to take it on for us."

Once they left, Lorraine went into the kitchen to start on dinner, while Jeremy went to check on Bradley. Jeremy opened his son's door quietly, sighing as his son was sound asleep on the checkered carpet. It wasn't the first time he'd found him sleeping on the floor. Jeremy put a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Bradley, wake up."

Bradley stirred, opening his eyes slowly, "Daddy!" He threw his arms around Jeremy's neck. clinging to him tightly.

Jeremy chuckled, "I missed you too, buddy. So, are you excited for your birthday party?"

"No!" Bradley protested, eyes watering with tears, "I don't wanna go to Fredbear's! I don't like that place!"

Jeremy frowned, "How come, Bradley? You used to love going there and seeing all your friends, especially Fredbear."

"It's scary," Bradley mumbled, burying his face into Jeremy's shoulder.

"Aw, it's not so bad," Jeremy smiled, "And we'll all be there with you. Mommy will even be there, and so will Grandma and Grandpa. You know we won't let anything happen to you. Maybe Fredbear will even sing a song, just for you!"

Bradley looked to his father, sniffling, "Just for me?"

Jeremy nodded, "Just for you, birthday boy. Now come on, Lori is making cheeseburgers for dinner and I know they're your favorite."

"Cheeseburgers!" Bradley smiled, finally, wrapping his arms around Jeremy's neck as he picked him up and started to carry him out of the room. "Wait, Daddy! Don't forget Fredbear."

"Oh, of course," Jeremy chuckled, leaning down and picking up the Fredbear plushie off of Bradley's bed, "He's your favorite, isn't he?"

"Yes," Bradley smiled, holding onto the plushie, "He protects me from the monsters, like you do, Daddy."

* * *

And there is chapter one! I'm going to try and follow as closely as I can to the storyline (what we know about it, anyway) but I will be changing some minor things, obviously, but nothing too drastic. :) Please do leave a review if you liked it, send any ideas that you think I could include, anything at all. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
